


Your Birthday Gift

by aj_linguistik



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Other, Partial Nudity, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_linguistik/pseuds/aj_linguistik
Summary: You wake up on your birthday to discover Kirito beside you, surprising you with a special gift: himself! Today, he's all yours!
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Your Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiriash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriash/gifts).



> A/N: Firstly, might I say- a very happy birthday to my friend Ash! \\(^-^)/ For your special day, I've tried something I've never ever done before! This is my first try at an x reader fic and I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Secondly, ya'll know I'm a shy baby so you're welcome to the knowledge that yes this made me red. Also I'm waiting for my professor to pick up a video call any second now and she's totally going to ask why I'm blushing so hard ooooop. Haha. This does read pretty gender neutral, but since the intended recipient is Ash I do picture reader as female.

Waking up on a birthday sometimes doesn’t feel the way you want it to. After all, it’s still a day where you have to get up, fix a meal, and get things done. So, when your alarm goes off, you glare over at it and frown. Just a few more minutes. You reach over and turn it off, not even bothering to hit the snooze button. You’ll get up when you’re ready. You deserve a little more sleep on your special day. For a while you doze off, happy to get to sleep in for once.

Sunlight starts to peek through the blinds onto your face, reminding you once again that it’s time to crawl out of the bed and get the day started. But something’s different now; there’s a light pressure on the bed that you weren’t expecting to wake up to. Blinking, you roll over and instantly smile. Kirito’s grinning face greets you, making the room feel sunnier. He must have quietly slipped in using the spare key to surprise you.

He’s gazing over at you warmly, wearing in a white dress shirt. The top few buttons are undone, revealing a teasing bit of his collarbone. His hair is damp, with a few stray droplets of water clinging to the ends. He must have come over right after taking a refreshing morning shower. Between you on the bed, there’s a card in an envelope, addressed to you. You sit up enough to reach over and pick up the card.

Opening it up, you see it’s a birthday card, clearly made by hand. Kirito isn’t the best with crafts, but he’s definitely put effort into this just to see you smile. Inside the card is a note telling you that your present was very difficult to wrap—mostly because Kirito couldn’t find a way to wrap himself and still be able to breathe and move. The image makes you chuckle a bit. You lower the card and smile at him.

“I’m all yours today,” he says. “Anything and everything you like.”

It’s an offer you can’t refuse. You reach over and grasp the collar of dress shirt. He lets you pull him over closer to you.

“How about, for starters, a kiss?” you say.

His smile only seems to brighten.

“Of course,” he says.

He gently cups your face in his palm and pulls you towards him. His lips slip into yours. He tastes a bit like coffee, and you suspect he downed a quick cup before coming over to surprise you. Your hand runs down his shirt to start unbuttoning it further. When you pull out of the kiss, he laughs and tries to help you, but you steal another kiss then playfully push him over. Before he can get back up, you’ve already climbed over him, straddling him to finish unbuttoning the shirt.

“Skipping breakfast, are we?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

You shake your head.

“Breakfast can wait a little longer,” you insist.

You allow yourself to sink down onto his bare chest. Turning your head on its side, you rest your ear against his heart and lay your hand on his skin. He wraps one arm around you and gently starts stroking your hair. You wish you could stay like this forever—his skin is nice, soft, and warm. But as he’s mentioned, you still need to eat something. At some point, you’ll have to move to get breakfast. Your eyes wander over to the clock on the nightstand. A few more minutes won’t hurt.

Grinning to yourself, you slip your arms around his neck and give him a peck on the cheek. Kirito turns his head and manages to steal another kiss on the lips. You tell him that he’ll have to make you get up and go to breakfast, because you’re quite comfortable here. He’ll simply have to carry you if he wants to leave the bed. He raises his eyebrows.

“Is that so?” he said, humming.

Kirito puts one arm under your legs and the other around your back, scooping you up in his arms like a charming prince carrying his beloved. You keep your arms wrapped around his neck for support. As he holds you there, he grants you another kiss, this time followed by one of his signature mischievous grins. He dashes into the dining room with you, all too eager to show you that he’s set up the perfect birthday breakfast for you, at a table set with your favorite flowers.

Everything is wonderful. But you don’t want to spend too much time sitting around at breakfast when your gift has made himself available all day for you. So, after you’ve finished (and talked him into taking care of the dishes for you), you coax him back to the bed for more cuddles. For a bit, you resume snuggling up on his chest, but after a while, you have him wrap around you to act as the perfect big spoon. It’s your birthday—you’re permitted a mid-morning nap with extra cuddles.

“Is there anything else you’d like today?” Kirito asks. “Anything at all from me?”

You smile and pull his arm against your chest.

“Perhaps…” you mumbled.

He hums. You roll over and slip your arms back around his neck, this time putting your leg between his as you do it. He runs his fingers down your spine and rests them at the small of your back. You play with the hair at the base of his neck. Your lips come together for a long, passionate kiss. In your chest, you can feel your heart racing.

Very gently, Kirito pushes you onto your back and holds himself over you, still exchanging kisses with you. You let go of his neck and allow yourself the pleasure of running your hand over his chest for a moment before you place your hands on his back, pulling him closer to you. Kirito puts his lips against your neck. For a moment, his breath tickles, but then the warmth of his kisses feels pleasant against your skin. Time feels as if it slows down to a stop.

The feeling of your bodies pressed together. The warmth filling your heart. It almost feels like a dream—a beautiful dream that seems to never end. He’s given you his everything today. You don’t want this day to end. If only you could stop time and remain here, tangled up with him forever. As you lay there together, holding one another, you cling to him a little tightly.

“Can’t we stay like this tomorrow?” you ask.

He laughs.

“I suppose I could free up an extra day, just for you,” he says. “It’s a shame a birthday only lasts one day, isn’t it?”

You nod against his chest. He runs his fingers through your hair again.

“Don’t worry,” he says, giving you a kiss on the forehead. “I’m yours until the end.”

Beaming, you snuggle up to him further. Having someone as kind and sweet as Kirito here for your birthday was the greatest gift.


End file.
